Dark Magician Girls Escape Trick
by cyndaquil
Summary: Dark Magician Girl does an escape trick.
1. The Escape

Dark Magician Girls Escape Trick

Standard Disclaimer:I don't own Yugi-oh, nor will I profit from using its characters.

Tea held it in her hands. She couldn't believe that Professor Hopkins had insisted on giving it to her. Mind you, they were selling them in the museum gift shop, it's not like he gave her the original. Still it was a $50 value, and besides there are many copies of every duel monster card in circulation and each one can access the power of the spirit they possess. Did this book have some power? Was it connected to the spirit of its writer? It must be! Just reading it made the girl come alive to Tea. She was no longer a fable, or a myth, but a real person who led a real life, a more interesting life than Tea expected, particularly because she had a love affair with Pharaoh Yami Atem.

Tea didn't want to believe that part, especially since the diary described Mana as just one of many lovers the pharaoh had sent to his chambers on a whim from time to time. Yami's spirit now resides within her friend Yugi, and both had always been perfect gentlemen. No more that that! Tea had purposely thrown opportunities there way but Yugi would only blush and act oblivious, worse Yami would snort and change the subject. Yet here it was in the diary. On the right there was the original Egyptian, and on the left a Japanese translation describing in depth what a great lover the pharaoh was.

Things sure were different back then. Mana was the apprentice to Mihado, the first sorcerer to the Pharaoh, a respected career girl even in those times. Yet she described being called to the Pharaohs bedchambers as a rare honor. To her the pharaoh was a link to god, and not bound to the morality of mere men. He could call whatever girl he wanted, dismiss her when he pleased and they would do as he wished with smiles. Tea was getting angry just thinking about it. Worse, she felt jealous, and ashamed.

It was a school night and Tea needed to get some sleep. According to the myth Mihado's spirit became the dark magician card when he died and Mana's spirit became the dark magician girl card. Since this was Mana's diary Tea took a Dark magician girl card from her deck and between pages 34 and 35 she placed it as a bookmark. Not a very smart move actually. The diary was a snapshot of her mind. Mind and spirit where united. All that was missing was a body.

In a world between worlds, neither earth, nor the shadow realm, the Dark Magician Girl stood at her masters' side and waited. Being the spirit of a rare card could be really boring sometimes. Out of the six billion people in the world over one billion have played duel monsters, and over a hundred million were playing right now, and yet not one person had played her card in three weeks.

Though coveted as the as a rare card, few recognized the value of her special abilities. There's some fat pimple faced nerd in New York who has five Dark Magician Girl cards in his deck because summoning them is the closest he's ever come to getting laid, and the really pathetic thing is that she was beginning to miss him. There's a little girl in Tuscany who barely knows how to play and only keeps her card because she thinks it is so pretty. She won three duels for that kid last month, great kid. Then there's Yugi and Tea. Tea doesn't duel often but her and Yugi make for the truly meaningful battles. After all when they duel lives and worlds are at stake.

Suddenly, her reminiscing was disturbed, by the opening of a portal. It was not like the regular portals that lead into a duel. No this one was orange instead of blue. Also she wasn't being pulled into it, but did feel tempted to pass through. She looked to her master, who gave her a slight nod. With that simple gesture he commanded her to pass through and like a faithful servant she leaped into the unknown.

Mana awoke to the sound of ringing. It was coming from one of those telephone machines. She recognized it because Mana had won a duel last year where the opponent forgot to turn his cellular phone off in the battle arena. Slowly she got up. It was a strange feeling. Her body seemed so heavy that she could barely float off the ground. There was a moist feeling on her head, somewhat like sweat. Suddenly the answering machine came on and she heard the voice of the pharaohs' avatar.

"Hey Tea, this is Yugi. Sorry if I woke you, but I felt something weird happen last night. Kinda like a disturbance in the heart of the cards. If you're there…"

Mana grabbed the receiver, forcefully pulled it to her ear. "Pharaoh, this is Mana the Dark Magician Girl. It's wondrous; somehow I'm in the physical world without a dueling arena. Did you summon me Pharaoh?"

There was a pause and Mana wondered if she was using this modern device properly. Finally Yugi, in Yamis' voice responded. "Mana, I'm calling Teas' room. Is that where you are?"

She looked around. The name Tea wasn't written anywhere, but there where posters of famous ballerinas on the walls, and a picture of Yugi on the nightstand. It had the feel of Tea, from what little she could tell. She responded with a reluctant "Yes."

"Is Tea there?" Yugi demanded.

"No."

"I'm coming over. Please stay in that bedroom." Yugi begged.

Mana thought about this. Pharaohs are linked to the gods. Yami-Yugi must have the power to summon a spirit from other realms. Moreover she was summoned to a bedchamber while his regular mistress is absent, and asked to wait there. What an encouragable man she mused. Still she responded "I will perform my royal duty my Pharaoh."

"Good, I'll call Joey and Tristan! We'll be there soon." Yugi responded.

"Eeeek!" Three guys! How could the pharaoh just pass her around like that? Royal duty my butt, she thought.

Meanwhile in New York a duel was taking place between two rivals. On his turn one rival drew a card. Damn he thought. He had wanted to get Dark Magician Girl. Instead there was something he didn't even remember having. Still he had no other monsters, so he placed it on the field. "I summon Ballerina Girl Tea."

Suddenly, in a flash of light, Tea appeared on the field. She was dressed in dancing shoes, a tutu, a pink dress, which cut off below the shoulders, and pink gloves that extended above her elbows. Her cheeks were rosier than normal. Her eyes sparkled and her eyelashes fluttered.

Suddenly Tea was jolted awake. "Where am I? What happened?"

"Tea attack," her current player screamed.

"Attack what?" she responded.

Tea then looked to the side opposite her player. Then up. Then up some more. There he was Slifer the Sky Dragon. "Eeeek!"

Well that's it. Just an idea I couldn't get out of my head. I can understand why no writer wants to narrate a duel, but it seems odd that no one else ever tries to treat Dark Magician Girl like a real character in there stories.

I might continue this; I might not, depending on audience response.

To review this please send questions, comments, and suggestions to or use the mediaminer reviews section.


	2. An Afternoon in Egypt

Dark Magician Girls Escape Trick

Chapter 2

"Well if it isn't the Three Stooges!" said Kaiba in his usual half angry half snooty voice. "I knew you morons would be at the center of whatever's happening."

Yugi, Joey, and Tristan had just rushed to Tea's house only to be met by Kaiba at the entrance.

Since Tristan was busy holding Joey back from attacking Kaiba Yugi spoke for the group. "Kaiba, How do you know what's going on? We just found out ourselves."

"Every Dark Magician Girl card on the planet has mysteriously turned into a new Ballerina Girl Tea card. Stuff like that tends be mentioned in the gaming newsletters, and it doesn't take a genius to think of asking Tea what's going on." Kaiba responded.

Yugi took a quick look in his deck to confirm what he had just heard. Previously all he had known was that Dark Magician Girl / Mana was somehow in the physical world.

"Hey rich boy," Joey asked, "How did you get here so fast? Your place is across town, and I don't see a car anywhere."

"I'm not here! What you see is a hologram being projected by a satellite from space." Kaiba responded.

Everyone went bug-eyed in amazement, and then Kaiba started laughing. "You actually believed me, didn't you! Ha Ha Ha. I'm not a hologram, I have a blue eye shaped jet cloaked in the park down the street." Yugi, Joey, and Tristan then stared at one another wondering if they should believe his second story.

Mana peaked through the blinds of Teas' window. There was the boy the Pharaoh considers his rival. He has a tendency to argue with the pharaoh over all things. Perhaps he was trying to keep them from defiling her honor. How noble, she mused. She felt a royal responsibility to the Pharaoh, but being passed around to his friends went beyond the limits of that responsibility. The girl tried to lip-read as her master had taught her, and she heard Kaiba say, "I have a blue eye shaped jet cloaked in the park down the street." A plan formed in her mind.

Yugi knocked on the door, and Tea's mother answered. "Oh, Yugi dear, did you come to see Tea again." "Yes ma'am" Yugi responded." "And I see you brought Joey and Tristan with you, how nice. Wait, your Kaiba, Tea told me all about you." Her voice suddenly took a gruffer tone. She yelled back into the house. "Honey, get over here, and bring your shotgun. Now you all wait here a moment." She then went up to the door of Teas' room and knocked. "Dear, your friends, and that Kaiba boy are here." Doing her best to disguise her voice as Teas, Mana responded "Please let all but lord Kaiba enter." The voice was perfect, but Tea would never call Kaiba a lord. Still her mother shrugged and went to let them in. As they walked down the hall too Teas' room, Mana opened the window jumped out, and flew to the park down the street. There she saw lord Kaiba. He pressed a button on a remote and a massive Blue Eyed White Dragon jet appeared. Mana landed behind him, and hearing a rustle in the grass Kaiba turned to face her.

"Lord Kaiba, keeper of the Blue Eyes, I implore you for protection from those who would defile my body." Mana begged.

"O-Okay." This was weird Kaiba thought. Different impressions rushed through his genius mind trying to make sense of the situation. Some cute blonde was cosplaying as the Dark Magician Girl. He'd seen plenty of her type at card conventions. She probably thought a guy with a giant blue eye' plane wouldn't mind playing along. But what was this nonsense about those who would defile her? A girl who cosplays in public is pretty well asking for it. Different responses rushed through his brilliant mind. The first ones were act snooty and get angry, but why bother. She was probably one of his fans anyway. After all once he defeats that damn Yugi he will be the worlds top duelist again. Maybe it was Yugi, Wheeler, or that other one that harassed her. Or maybe she just wants a ride in his jet. Kaiba is a workaholic with a bad personality and though he hates to admit it his experience with women was next to none. He is even more out of touch with current courting rituals than a girl from ancient Egypt would be. Even Yugi has that Tea girl though he's to dumb to realize it. Maybe he should play along with this stupid blonde, he thought. "Where shall I spirit you away to my dear. Paris, Cairo, Italy, Kaiba land."

"Hmm," Mana thought out loud. "I miss Cairo, though I know someone in Tuscany."

Kaiba was a bit hurt that she didn't even consider Kaiba land, but decided to let it pass.

Ballerina Girl Tea wondered through the card graveyard. Why did that guy think she could beat Slifer, she wondered? Slifer had three times her attack points. Well this wasn't so bad. Cards go to the graveyard all the time, and they're fine in the next duel. Sure it's foggy, and dank, and smells funky, and something is grabbing my leg, she thought. Wait, something grabbing my leg. She slowly looked down. It was a skeleton hand reaching out from a grave. Eeek!

"It looks like she got out the window," Tristan commented.

"Hey Yugi, Mana said she would wait here for us! What's up with this?"

"I don't know Joey." He looked at Manas' diary on the nightstand, with a Ballerina Girl Tea card between its pages.

"Can't you, like, use your millenium puzzle to talk to the card."

"I don't know Joey."

"Well theirs got to be some way to reach Tea," Joey commented.

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW DAMN IT!"

Joey stepped away. Yugi was clearly worried more than anyone was about Tea. Without even transforming into Yami the little guy seemed intimidating for a moment.

Kaiba was in love. Mana, was not at all the bimbo he had at first mistaken her for. At this very moment she was reading a hieroglyph that three linguists, five cryptologists, two Egyptologists, and a supercomputer couldn't translate. No! It was more than that. She read it with such ease that it was like hearing an adult read a book intended for three-year-olds. He even found himself taking notes. Most girls his age seemed so frivolous and innate, which is why he rarely bothered with them. Yet here was a girl who couldn't be more than seventeen yet cared about things that truly mattered, like archeology and dueling.

The strange girl still wouldn't give up the Dark Magician Girl act. Cosplayers where a pretty fanatical group, but he could be pretty obsessive himself when it came to duel monsters. Besides the outfit looked hot.

Mana was having such a fun day. As a servant she was used to receiving orders from people of higher social standing so it was refreshing to have the man try to please her for a change. And boy could Kaiba be pleasing when he tried. Who else would fly a girl to Egypt on nothing more than a whim?

They left the ruins and headed towards the outdoor market place. Mana held her first ice cream cone in one hand and Kaibas' hand in her other. If she looked at an item in the market for more than a few moments Kaiba would offer to buy it for her. Kaiba always let out an air of smugness and indifference, but underneath Mana knew he was eager to impress her.

Yugi read through the book on the nightstand. "We know Tea has somehow traded places with Dark Magician Girl, and it seems like she was reading Manas' diary just before it happened, and she used the Dark Magician Girl card as a bookmark. But nothing in this book explains how to trade places with a duel monster."

A light seemed to turn on inside Joeys' mind. "I see where you're going with this Yugi." This surprised Yugi since he didn't know where he was going. Joey went into Teas' closet and removed a shoebox. He then opened the box, tossed aside some wrapping paper, and removed Teas' diary. Next he found the key to her diary inside a secret compartment beneath a music box kept by the vanity mirror in her room. Tristan and Yugi stared at Joey after seeing this spectacle. "Oh c'mon guys. Like you didn't know where it was." Yugi and Tristan whistled to themselves and looked away trying to appear innocent. "If I got this figured right all I got to do is put this Ballerina Girl Tea Card inside her diary, and close the book."

"NO WAIT!" Yugi yelled.

Slap, was the sound of the book being shut.

Everyone stared at Joey for a whole minute, but nothing happened. Then they turned their heads figuring nothing was going to happen.

Suddenly Tea was back in her room with Yugi and Tristan. She was in her Ballerina Girl costume and tears streamed from her eyes. "Guys, you're here, I'm here, I'm not in the Graveyard with those perverted skeletons anymore. I'm so happy to see you and…" Suddenly she noticed something on the floor. "HEY, HAVE YOU JERKS BEEN READING MY DIARY AGAIN!" Again Yugi and Tristan whistled to themselves and looked away trying to appear innocent.

Meanwhile in Tuscany a little girl shuffled her deck looking for her favorite card, when a very different card caught her eye. "Eww, where did I get this one?" The card was called Impetuous Apprentice. On it was a picture of Joey struggling to lift a sword five times the size of his body.

To review this please send questions, comments, and suggestions to or use the mediaminer reviews section.

Well that's chapter 2.

My current plan is to develop Kaiba and Mana's relationship more while everyone else bumbles around trying to fix everything. Tell me what you think of that idea.


End file.
